


This Sucks

by Walking_disASSter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, High School, I don't know how to write fight scenes, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Multi, Seer, Sweet, Teenagers, Vampires, Werewolves, help me, idk - Freeform, straight - Freeform, supernatural stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_disASSter/pseuds/Walking_disASSter
Summary: Idk what this is. Just your average supernatu high school story I guess??????
Relationships: Orginal Female Character/Orginal Female Character, Orginal Male Character/Orginal Male Character, orginal character&original character, orginal character/orginal character, orginal female character/original male character
Comments: 24
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Maria Lyke was never well, liked. A cruel irony, truly.

Her brother on the other hand... 

Jason Lyke was one of the most popular guys in school. Head of their basketball team, award winning smile and surprisingly smart considering the typical muscle to brains ratio of the teenage jock. 

Now this isn't too say that Maria didn't have her own perks. She wasn't overly geeky or uncoordinated like the usual unpopular kids. In fact she played on the same team as her brother, not a star player but adequate, drafted in due to her families amazing genes for being overly tall.  
Maybe that was why people didn't like her? No one liked a too tall girl, if you couldn't fit under an average height guys arm? Say bye to a love life and a social life if you stand taller bare foot than a girl in heels. 

But Maria knew that wasn't it. People just had an aversion to her! Always had, even in elementary school before she hit puberty and shot up like a sunflower. She would try and fit with the different groups all her life but no one seemed to want her around. The guys too immature to be friends with a chick, the girls thinking she wasn't fem enough. As they all grew though suddenly there was so many other reasons she didn't have a group. She wasn't nerdy enough, smart enough, girly enough, goth, prep. She wasn't even jock enough to be part of the teams clique. 

At least she had her brother? Right? 

Jason sat down across from her at the breakfast table. A blinding smile on his face as usual, perfectly polished braces on view. They're family was perfectly average actually, or, the males were. 

You see most people seemed to have a second sense for when something was different. They just knew that something was off with that person, usually they were right.

She flashed her brace-less teeth back at him, a silent greeting and he took it for what it was. Happily launching into a rant about his dream last night while their parents cooked in the kitchen. 

Maria sighed as her brother finished, green eyes flashing a quick violet "You're anxious over the upcoming dance. You don't know if she will say yes" Jason grumbled but nodded slowly, that sounded about right. Maria hummed, violet eyes going back to their normal green "Get her roses, pink, and don't make it huge like every other dork. Emily likes sweet gestures. I see a forest so take her to a picnic" Jason smirked "Thanks Maria!" He jumped up with his plate and rushed off to start planning. He had a week but this had to be perfect! 

The Lykes weren't just a normal family. Serafin Lyke, their mother happened to come from a long line of seers. 

Seers were different for everyone, your visions could be purely vocal or have pictures. could be a direct future, something far away, a past or present event. You could even at times see multiple routes at once. It was like walking through a forest on a foggy night, you never know which path you get. And only girls could carry the gene. 

Maria, thankfully, almost always got a clear slideshow. She didn't see events play out but she saw snapshots. Like just now she got to see her brother and Emily sitting out in the woods together, a Boquet of pink roses, and their prom. Emily's dress was contorted which let Maria know that hadn't yet been established. Sometimes she didn't get details until it was closer to the time. Her mother said they were called Reality Reels, or that was the absolutely stupid name the modern seers had given it. Her mother's was called Fated Fiction, where she would get multiple story lines and could never know which was the true one and which was false. 

Their father Benjamin Lyke was of the regular human variety. He hummed, brushing his lips along Serafins neck in a teasing way and Maria mimed a gag. "Darling, have you asked anyone yet?" Serafin questioned, shooing her husband away with a smile.

Maria sighed and shook her head "No mom, I haven't asked, won't be asked, and don't even have someone to ask" She grunted taking one more bite of her pancakes before standing and leaving her plate in the sink. "I've got to drag Jason to school now, I'll see you guys later" She kissed each of their cheeks, humming a brief second as she pulled away "Stay off the highway at noon, huge wreck" She smiled and skipped up the stairs "Six casualties! And 10 critical injuries" Benjamin cursed quietly, he'd be busy then at the hospital. Serafin laughed "At least we know the one about the horse was the false vision"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/14/20  
> Idk

Maria sighed to herself, one arm curled around her brothers bicep as her other hand was busy with her phone. "Soooo" Jason began, turning a little to face his sister more. Maria hummed not looking up from her screen, thumb busy scrolling "What is it now? Ya know the rules about the visions, I can't control them" Jason shook his head, "Not that!"

Maria looked up now, eyes narrowed at him "Then what?" She moved to step away but he quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back into his side "Well! I heard from James who heard from Mason who heard from Tiffany" Maria glared harder, ugh. The gossip chain. "We're getting new students in our year!" Maria snorted and rolled her eyes "Yeah okay, and that's important because?" He just smirked and leaned in closed to his sister, a wide and devious grin on his lips "If you make a good impression.... " He trailed off, winking at her as he wiggled his brows up and down. 

Maria snorted and pushed his face away "My god you're a dork!" He laughed, stumbling back a few feet but quickly got back into step with her. The two linking arms once more "Besides" Her smile dropped, fingers running through her hair "New or not, no one ever likes me" She chuckled bitterly. Jason smiled sadly and kissed her head "Yeah well I beg to differ" He grinned, pulling them to a stop and snapping a quick selfie, Maria barely pulling her hands up in time. He cursed, pouting "Why do you always hide! Every day I try and get you in my morning selfies and you're always such a meanie" He whined dramatically pulling her into the school gates all the while ranting about the importance of his followers and what they expect from him and her by default. 

The Lyke twins had always been close. Everyone had expected them to have the typical siblings falling out but it never happened. They still coordinated their outfits, something that their parents found adorable. 

Today Jason had picked, opting for powder blue skinny jeans with ripped knees. Maria had grabbed t-shirts showcasing their favorite rock band. Jason always got his shirts in a larger than needed size, tying it into a knot it rode up just a little in the corner to show the tan skin of his hip and Maria made sure to give it a firm slap. Making him jump "Stawp" He whined out in that stupid voice that always made her laugh. 

Maria giggled and leaned against him as they made their way to their lockers. The two had made sure to get there early, always enjoying the mostly silent morning to get ready and prepared for their overly loud peers. "Duck" Jason looked at her curiously but a hand on the back of his head dragged him down and out of the way of a coming soccer ball. They jumped back up, eyes wide as her violet slowly seeped back into green. "What the Hell, man!?" Jason snapped turning to whoever almost just smacked him in the head with sports equipment only to come face to face with Emily "Babe!" Maria smirked at his sudden change, kicking the ball over to the actual kids messing with it, a pointed look sending them out into the courtyard with it as the Hall crowded with students arriving in buses and cars. 

Jason was now focused on Emily, listening with intensity as she explained something that happened over the weekend. The exasperated look on her face and the sneer from Tiffany as the blonde passed let on to the fact they were in another spat. 

Maria hummed and tied up her hair before reaching around to do her brothers, accepting the purple scrunchy from Emily. Emily always gave one of her scrunchies, something about code? She couldn't remember and Maria didn't care too much, Jason loved wearing them. 

She opened up her locker, taking a second to check herself in the mirror that was stuck there with magnets. Maria sighed and shrugged, best it was gonna look. She ran her fingers over the sides of her head, pouting at the fuzz and looking over at Jason's own under cut, slowly filling back out. "We need a shave tonight after school, I'll text mom and tell her to get the clippers out" Jason nodded distracted, looking up from Emily finally to smile at his twin "Yeah, yeah sure. You seen my science book?" Maria snorted and knocked on his head playfully "Maybe open your locker, bub"

He grinned and gave her short ponytail a playful tug in turn the two ending up in a childish game of nudging each other as they gathered their things. Trying to get their books the fastest while also distracting the other. Emily was smiling behind her phone, enjoying their usual antics. 

Emily was a nice girl and Maria was glad Jason had found her and not some other bitch. "Yes! " Maria cheered, locker slamming shut and locked just as Jason was closing his. "No fair!" He whined, pouting over at Emily who opened her arms "C'mere you big baby~ walk me to study hall" The taller grinned, pout melting away as he took his girls bag, waving away her protest and wrapping an arm around her shoulders "Shall we~" Maria rolled her eyes, mom had engrained manners into them and Jason was often sought after because he actually knew how to treat a girl. Besides, even if he didn't Maria would smack him silly. "New highlights?" She called after them, Emily looking back over her shoulder with a toss of her light brown and blonde streaked curls "Of course babe!" The two blew air kisses before turning and making their seperate ways. Jason chattering to Emily about their upcoming practice schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have not a clue what I'm doing here

Maria had just left first period when she was bombarded by Tiffany. 

The bottle blonde head cheerleader and your typical high school bitch. Despite being a jock and a cheerleader their paths rarely crossed. Mostly because people didn't like Maria and that includes prissy little princess Tiffany James. Which Maria was actually thankful for, for once people avoiding her was a good thing. 

Maria searched for an escape but they'd been closed off on both sides by... Wait, that's not Tiffany's usual posse. No, instead of being cornered by a bunch of skinny girls on leopard print she was currently cornered by a bunch of what was honestly amazing looking goths. Oh, these must be the new students. A whole group though? Weird? Maybe they got kicked out or something. 

Maria shrugged it off, assuming that Tiffany had managed to get them under her wing "What?" She finally asked, a little exasperated when Tiffany just sat there smirking. 

The girl scoffed, having too tilt her head a little. She wore flats today and so Tiffany's 5'1 was nothing to Maria's 5'10.  
"Just showing the losers their fellow loser" Tiffany sneered slapping a piece of paper to Maria's chest, the taller grunting as she grabbed it "Jeez Tiff, maybe don't grab my tit in public?" Tiffany huffed a laugh "You don't have shit too grab Lyke. Anyway!" Her angry glare turned into a cheerful smile as she pulled on her game face and pep voice. She clapped her hands together

"Looks like you don't have too be a sad little loner anymore! These freaks are totes your type! Freaky!" She giggled again and sprung back a step, tossing her blonde ponytail and waving "Yay! New friends that aren't your brother! You're welcome~" With that Tiffany turned and skipped away, giggling as she joined her friends and made their way for second period.

Maria growled under her breath before looking at the group before her. Not really that many but five was still a lot. Maybe they were siblings? "She was supposed too show us to class?" A small voice piped up, deep and baritone Maria shivered a little at the tone. The slight accent so did not help and she couldn't tell where it came from. "Right. Sounds like Tiffany too dump off her work. Sorry about the whole. Losers thing? You'll be fine, I'm sure!" Maria smiled and looked down at the paper she'd been handed. A list of names and class numbers. Under each in glittery pink pen was little notes so Tiffany didn't forget who was who. She winced a little when reading the note for Veronica. Pretty cursive letters reading back to her  
:Chubby, needs a diet, black totally isn't slimming:  
She peaked up and scanned the small group before settling on the shorter of them. Inky black hair with bangs covering one eye, pale cheeks and a black band t. The girl definitely wasn't a tooth pick on legs like Tiffany was, but Maria wouldn't say she needed a diet. A soft body was cute, in her opinion. No matter it was obvious that this was Veronica from Tiffany's notes. She cleared her throat, looking away as the girl met her eyes. A deep caramel meeting green.   
"Okay so, looks like you're all down this Hall" She smiled gesturing too the left before she began too walk, leading them to their new classes

After Maria had acquired their schedule papers and school maps from the office that Tiffany left behind she gave them a quick walk through of the school and teachers before leaving them to go to her own classes. 

She'd of course expected them to go elsewhere, finding some little group to join. They'd definitely fit with their schools goths, the one with the Mohawk would probably love the punks that hung out in the courtyard. She couldn't be sure but Devon, the one with the ponytail might actually like some of the preppy kids, they was a pastel goth from the looks and they'd be definitely begging for details on where they bought that skirt. 

Maria sighed and settled into her lunch table. Eating once more with no one. Sometimes her brother would join, dragging along friends or the same with Emily. But today she had cheer practice in the gym and Jason always watched, cheering them on. Maria didn't mind, she knew she could join them, but she liked her quiet corner table. 

"Is empty?" 

She jumped a new voice, that accent she still couldn't place led her too eyeing up one of the new students. She hummed, Belle then, her friends behind her. Maria had noticed they have seperate last names so that ruled out siblings. Well, Demetrius and Veronica were half siblings, but they were all adopted which was why they moved together. "Oh, uh. Sure" Maria smiled cautiously, motioning too the empty seats and they sat with mumbles of thanks. Huh, maybe Maria wouldn't be alone today! 

She looked around, wondering why they sat with her but took in the odds looks they had received, the upturned noses and side eyes. Ah, of course. New kids, people didn't like them. 

They weren't from a big city but it also wasn't a small town. The kids were a mix because the school was the best one between both areas. Which meant no one was overly excited for new people because it's a small area and also that people would be harsh assholes. She just smiled, guess Tiffany was right, they could be losers together. 

Lunch was a silent affair but she was just happy too not be alone. Eating quietly and trying not too stare. Intrigued a little when they spoke in their mother language but unsure where it's from due too not being exposed to many. Nathanael snorted, the punk one of them and shook his head. He pointed across the table in a playful and accusing manner as he said something too Belle. The blonde grunted and rolled her eyes, batting away his hand with a smirk. Maria smiled softly and sat back just enjoying watching them interact. It was cute, sibling love that's what she loved too see. 

"City?" Maria startled at the sudden question thrown her way and looked up curious, their conversation had stopped and she realized they were all staring at her. Tan cheeks turned pink and she nodded slowly "Uh yeah, I'm from the city" She took another bite of her sandwich and they shared some looks seeming too argue silently before Demetrius smiled at her. He was a senior while everyone else including Maria were juniors. "Can you show us?" He questions waving his hand "um. Around? Show us around?" Maria giggled a little and nodded, "Sure if you want. I don't mind!" The group chorused thank yous and when the table fell silent again Maria hid her smile in her phone. Wow, real people like her


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so lost lmao

Maria was talking quietly with Devon, explaining some the best places in the city. She'd show them the need to know spots today but if they wanted a full tour they'd have too wait until the weekend. 

A squeal captured their attention as Maria was suddenly jumped on by Jason, the boy grinning as he wrapped his around her and squeezed "I knew it! YOU MADE FRIENDS!" He cheered breaking apart too give her a shake "Why didn't you text meeee"

Emily laughed and offered her hand too the one closest to her. Nathaniel took it with a grunt, free hand reaching up too adjust the studded choker "Emily Lector! So good to meet you all"

Maria was distracted trying too calm down Jason and so Emily hummed "Where'd you all come from anyway? Loving the accents!" Devon snorted and shrugged, running fingers through their natural blonde hair "Russia" Emily nodded and beamed at them "Oh that's so cool! I wanted too learn Russian but my parents urged me for Spanish. I'd use it more" She sighed, rolling her eyes slightly annoyed. Demetrius grinned, sharp and charming as he wrapped an arm around Belles shoulders "Would love to teach you"

Emily was about too thank him for the offer when Jason suddenly picked her up around the waist. Squealing in shock Emily grabbed his hair when she scrambled to hold onto something, legs squeezing around his ribs "Omg! Jason" She laughed letting go of his hair and kissing his head, his arms wrapped around the bottom of her thighs. Jason just grinned and titled his head for a kiss on the lips before smiling from around her at the others "Super nice too meet ya! Totes get my number from Maria but we gotta go!" Je let Emily back down, grabbing her hand and tugging her over to the cars where her own was waiting "Date plans and all! But we should hang out!" He pulled Emily off the brunette laughing and bidding them goodbye "Good luck Maria!"

Maria sighed still rubbing her cheek from where Jason had licked her like the petty toddler he was. "Okay then. So that was my brother" She sighed and shook her head. looking over at the others who simply stared back, a few small smiles but otherwise she couldn't really tell how they felt. "He's a lot" She mumbled. 

Pushing her bag further up her shoulder Maria looked around "You guys live close enough too walk? Or?" Veronica smiled and pulled a set of keys from her purse "Truck, actually. But we can walk if you want" Maria hummed and shook her head "Nah, I live pretty close. I'll meet you guys down at the intersection, on fourth okay? Wanna change and drop off my bag" She waited for a moment as they shared glances once more before Demetrius nodded "Okay, see you" He turned, a small motion of his hand herding his siblings over to the lot. Maria smiled and skipped off down the sidewalk, pulling out her phone too happily call and rant too her mom

"MOM YOU WON'T BELIEVE TODAY"


	5. A thing-

Uhhh  
Here's a link you a wattpad post,   
I used an app to try and make my characters to give a visual of their general looks. Yeet

https://my.w.tt/1WqwlXW1xbb

Should still he able to view even without wattpad


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo- so someone asked if this was gonna become poly, and I went with yes!   
> Also Jen tested with COVID soooooo, gonna get tested too lol  
> Even if I'm negative still gotta miss school tho 😭

Maria ran up the stairs, tossing her things aside and grabbing her purse before rushing back out the door. Her parents were still at work, her dad an ER surgeon and her mother an officer. 

She hummed softly walking down the street, enjoying the warm afternoon breeze. Today really was a nice day. 

She waited patiently at the corner where they agreed too meet, smiling as a truck pulled up and honked briefly. The window rolled down to reveal the two blood related siblings, Demetrius behind the wheel and Belle leaning out the window. "Hey! You wanna ride in the cab? It's got three seats" Maria giggled and shook her head "Nah I'm good, love the wind! We're just gonna park near the shopping district and I'll give you guys a walk around. I got lost when we first moved here so trust me you want a guide" She laughed. Belle nodded and leaned back in as Maria hopped into the back with ease "Just take a left up here, park at the dinner" Demetrius nodded and took the turn. 

The drive was a few minutes and Maria chatted with Devon mostly as they rode. Once at their destination Maria smiled and jumped out, offering a hand to Devon. The blood blushed and took it, Maria shocked at just how cold they were "You should have rode in the cab" She laughed helping the teen down. Devon just shrugged, quickly tucking their hands into coat pockets once heeled feet touched ground. "Don't mind the cold" They grinned 

Maria laughed a little and nodded, turning around in time to miss the firm glare Demetrius sent Devon's way. A hand gently tangling in blonde strands the taller leaned down a little "Watch the fangs" He hissed, silver eyes darting to Devon's mouth before he leaned back. Devon squeaked, closing their mouth with an audible clack, oops. He hummed and allowed Belle to drag him over to Maria where she was waiting for them, smiling peacefully and unaware "So, shall we?"

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

Belle sighed sweetly, dainty hands holding onto Maria's muscular arm. "This was so fun!" She cheered, chocolate curls bouncing as she walked, chest pressed against Maria's arm. Maria flushed shyly, it was getting a little late but after a quick tour of all the hotspots in town they'd taken a trip around the mall. Demetrius raised his brows just slightly, sending his sister a warning glance which simply earned him a cheeky grin. "Tomorrow is Friday! Do you want to hang out again Maria? Oh please~ I would love to check out the skating rink you mentioned" Belle pouted, cute and endearing, a look that would take a heart of stone to ignore. 

Maria flushed darker, shifting the arm of colorful shopping bags in her free hand. "Oh, of course! I'd love to" She smiled, happy. Wow, they wanted to spend more time with her? She really did have friends! Belle squealed, giving Maria's arm a tight squeeze "yay!" Demetrius growled a little, bumping his hip to Belles he caught her eye. Silver against stormy blue they glared for a moment before he huffed and looked away with a shrug "I guess we should be getting back" Devon smiled, holding a few bags of their own, gaze following the descending sun. 

Once at the truck Maria handed Belle her bags, the shorter girl once more gushing her thanks, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to Maria's cheek, friendly, girls did it all the time, Maria still couldn't help her blush "See you~" Maria waved them bye, having said she'd rather walk home enjoying the cool evening. 

She smiled to herself as she walked home, a single bag in her hands. Inside was a new shirt that she'd been eyeing, Veronica said "it looks good, matches your eyes" And she just had to buy it after that didn't she? 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Belle sighed dreamily as she layed out over the couch "Oh stars she's perfect!" Demetrius rolled his eyes, running fingers through his perfectly combed hair and messing it up "Belle you think all humans are attractive, you're not picky on blood type" Nathaniel shook his head "No no, she's right. Maria, she's different. There's somethin about her" They sat quietly for a moment before Veronica sighed, loud and dramatic "You're all dumb asses" She scoffed, Devon gasping in offense "Seer. She's a seer. Her blood is basically a siren call because it's magic and ancient" Devon grinned and shook their head "Sorry pumpkin, you're right about that but it's more than just her blood type. I think. I think she's. Well" Devon couldn't finish, turning desperate eyes to Demetrius who sighed and nodded slowly "It's possible that Maria Lyke is our, soul bond"


End file.
